


Whisper and Hush

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter recruited Tom to the service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper and Hush

Peter recruited Tom to the service. Fed the line out and then reeled him in. Saw him through training, lent an ear when needed. Fed out a second line and reeled Tom into bed. Staked his claim on the blue-eyed boy of the service; beat Tessa to him. Told Tessa to go find a clever girl instead.

Peter had Tom in the B-section blind spot. On the roof of Thames House. Against a wall in the loos at the George. Had Tom in his bed. Slow, fast. Hard, gentle.

Peter asked Tom if he loved him. Tangled in sheets, hand on Tom's bare, slim hip. Didn't know what he wanted the answer to be. Tom leaned over and kissed Peter, licked and kissed and nipped his way down Peter's torso. Never answered the question.

Tom was assigned to a long-term op at the LSE. Met women and men and came home at all hours. Part of the job. Peter had his own ops. Six wanted to second him, and he turned them down. Life was better than it might have been. Then Tom walked out.

Peter left MI5.

When Peter came back, Tom insisted that he be Peter's handler. It was his way of apologising.


End file.
